Mirror Image Companion
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: Companion piece to MI not an actualy fiction only use if you're reading MI Includes the CURSE LIST, the TIME LINE, and many more that i haven't included in MI just yet! rated the same as MI for the sake of it
1. Curses: by Sarasin Black

Yes this is pretty pointless, but it was either this or get reviews asking me to explain the curses because someone is confused, and i wont remember the curses by then so this is as much for my benifit as yours.

Let me know what you think of the curses. The Profano Curse will most likely not be used, because ick, mental scaring. LOL...

The _Not-So-Unforgivable Curses_ are in the book ** Curses: Not As Bad As The Unforgivables, But Close by Sarasin Black **mentioned in Chapter 3... and no the book does not actually exist!

4th chapter will be up soon i hope.

Also, the letter to Lucius in Chapter 3 was meant to be all in _Italics_, i dont know why some of it was normal text and some wasnt. Sorry.

"**Mirror Image**"

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, it is J. K. Rowling's, all of it. Apart from Voldemort's twin brother… but I guess he doesn't count… well he might, I did change his name. You think anyone would notice?

**Summery: **Voldemort had a twin brother, Dumbledore knew more than he let on and then about 50 years later, the Potter's have 'birthed' a baby boy, exact to Tom Riddle in all but his size. When Lucius stumbles across some interesting documents in the Ministry Of Magic, life is about to get a whole lot more eventful for Harry.

**Rating:** R/NC-17 - SLASH!! As in Male/Male, Homoerotic, etc. just so you know.

**A/N:** HP/DM, LV/LM, RL/SS encase anyone was wondering. Sirius is dead. Everyone knows the Unforgivables so I wont add those I suppose: This is just encase my explanations are confusing, as I'm not so good with Latin or online translators.

_XXX_

**Words :** 645

**Curses: Not As Bad As The Unforgivables, But Close**

**Not-So-Unforgivables**

The Cruoris (_murder_) Curse

**Incantation:** Cruor.

**Details:** Causes the blood to boil, and the blood vessels to burst. Causes minimal bleeding through orifices.

The Tormina (_torture_) Curse

**Incantation:** Tormen.

**Details:** Similar to the _Cruciatus_, causes immense pain, but not insanity. Is also harder to learn. The wand must be held completely straight and still, or curse will reflex onto caster.

The Conseco (_dismemberment_) Curse

**Incantation:** Laceratus.

**Details:** _Laceratus_ meaning 'to be torn to pieces'. The curse causes the limbs to be ripped from the body, one limb each time the incantation is spoke. Standard 'swish and flick' wand movements.

The Exuo Viscus (_flesh stripping_) Curse

**Incantation:** Viscera.

**Details:** Causes the flesh to be stripped: a centimetre wide strip of flesh will be removed from which ever area of the body the wand is pointed at each time the incantation is spoken. Extremely painful and messy, best used with a Mahogany wand. Wand must be pointed at the area where the victim's flesh should start to peel, and then moved in which ever pattern (vertical, zigzag, diagonal, etc.) before stopping where the flesh should stop peeling, then speak the incantation. A very time consuming curse.

The Castro (_castration_) Curse

**Incantation:** Abrumpo Tail.

**Details:** _Abrumpo_ meaning 'to break off, sever, remove' and _Tail_ meaning 'penis'. Best used on male victims. Standard 'flick and swish' wand movements.

The Carnifico (_decapitation_) Curse

**Incantation:** Abrumpo Caput.

**Details:** _Abrumpo_ meaning 'to break off, sever, remove' and _Caput_ meaning 'head'. This curse is quick and relatively painless, ergo not one of the more popular ones. It removes the head from the body much in the way of a Muggle guillotine; but is rather messy. To cast, say the incantation and simply hold your wand high and bring it down in a straight line swiftly.

The Caecus (_blinding_) Curse

**Incantation:** Abrumpo Visum.

**Details:** _Abrumpo_ meaning 'to break off, sever, remove' and _Visum_ meaning 'vision, sight'. The curse causes temporary-permanent blindness, depending on the strength of the caster. Victims who have had this curse placed upon them are easy to spot because their pupil's are no longer black, but a darker shade of their iris colour. The curse works by blocking the hole, pupil, through which light is directed and then reflected, as there is no longer a whole light cannot get through and as a result the victim cannot see. Once again it is a relatively painless curse and very easy to cast, most favour it because it is physiologically damaging, rather than physically, which it is too. The wand needs to be pointed directly between the eyes, whether they are closed or open.

The Profano (_rape_) Curse

**Incantation:** Laedo Ledo.

**Details:** The incantation translates 'to hurt, damage, violate'. Usually referred to as the _Rape Curse_, even though its name means 'to violate', the curse causes the victim to feel as if he or she is being raped, rather than the victim actually having been raped. Once again the curse is only mildly painful, and there is no harm done whatsoever to the body. The curse is more physiologically damaging, because while nothing may have happened, the victim believes him or herself to have been raped, repeatedly more often than not, and subsequently is trapped in delusions and nightmares their mind has conjured due to the effects of the curse, but not the curse itself. Simply speaking, this curse is the least harmful of the 8 **Not-So-Unforgivables** but tends to do the most damage in the long-term (even if most victims do not live to see that period of time). Like the _Avada Kedavra_ this curse leaves no tell tale sign, and is impossible to heal or stop once it has been cast. If not killed, the victim ends up insane and catatonic, trapped in their delusions.

**Words :** 251

**Curses: Not As Bad As The Unforgivables, But Close**

**Utrius Magus Robur**

The **Utrius Magus Robur** translates to 'either of two magical strength'. One is the Curse and the other is the Counter Curse.

The Furs Ut Pallium (_stealing_) Curse

**Incantation:** Mulco Vis Vires.

**Details:** _Fur Ut Pallium_ translates to 'Thief That Stole'. _Mulco_ means 'to damage' while _Vis Vires_ means 'power, force, strength'. The spell drains a portion of the victim's magical strength and gives it to the wand holder. When the victim is willing there are no ill effects, however if used on an unwilling being, the victim would go into shock and likely die. The spell can be used on a Muggle, but in those cases rather than magic being stolen it is life force, which would cause a Muggle to die, willing or unwilling. A complicated wand movement required to cast this Curse.

First, raise wand high, then lower at a 45 gradient, at a medium pace, while saying _Mulco Vis_, accentuate the O. The vertically raise the wand swiftly while shouting _Vires_, and flick.

The Alter Sic Recidivus (_returning_) Curse

**Incantation:** Magus Valeo.

**Details:** _Alter Sic Recidivus_ translates to 'The One That Is Returning, Restoring'. _Magus_ means 'magic, magical' while _Valeo_ means 'to have strength'. This spell counters the one afore mentioned, returning the magical strength to the original victim, and can be cast by the victim, the original wand holder or a separate party. It does not work if the first Curse was used on a Muggle. Standard 'flick and swish' wand movement.

_For more Curses, and Counter Curse, see your local Dark Arts bookstore._


	2. MI Time Line 1 to 14

Even I'm confused about the dates so I thought this might help you guys. I told you the time frame wasn't that long.

I finished school on June 2nd for my Summer Holiday so I'm basing it around that time frame.

– X – X – X –

CHAPTER 7

**_July 12th 1926_** – Dumbledore Obliviates Tom Sr. Merope runs away.

CHAPTER 1

**_December 31st 1927_** – Tom and Salazar born. Salazar kidnapped. Merope killed.

CHAPTER 6

**_July 27th 1976_** – Danielle Morte nee Malfoy born. (Implied)

CHAPTER 1

**_July 31st 1980_** – Harry adopted by Potters.

**_August 2nd 1980_** – Harry's picture in the Daily Prophet.

CHAPTER 10

**_November 10th 1981_** – Lucius Malfoy's Trial.

**_November 15th 1981 _**– Danielle Morte murdered.

**_January 31st 1982_** – Longbottom's tortured into insanity, three months after Potter's were killed.

CHAPTER 2

**_June 15th 1996_** – Department of Mysteries. Sirius dies. Lucius stops Salazar falling through the Vail.

CHAPTERS 3 - 6

**_June 18th 1996_** – Lucius owls' books to Salazar. Salazar kisses Draco in Gryffindor Tower. _Last day of School_. Gringotts visit. Snape gains Guardianship. Meets Danielle Morte. Salazar begins negotiations with Voldemort. Vision of Hermione at the Order meeting.

CHAPTER 7

**_June 19th 1996_** – Dream about Tom Sr. and Merope. Marge Dursley attacked.

**_June 20th 1996_** – Salazar explains to the Weasley boys and Ginny.

CHAPTER 8

**_June 21st 1996_** – Shopping with his friends. Meets Inner Circle Death Eaters. Beheads Bellatrix.

**_June 22nd 1996_** – Salazar gives Draco head. Ministry Ball.

**_June 24th 1996_** – Daily Prophet interview released.

CHAPTER 9

**_June 25th 1996_** – Death Eater meeting. New recruits initiated. Raid on Dursley's house.

**_June 26th 1996_** – Salazar writes the _Decree_ _Muggleborn Adoptieren Geburt_ and _Decree Geheimnis Schmerz_. Salazar and Draco have sex.

**_June 27th 1996_** – Visits Muggle PM, and has both Decrees signed. Signed by Fudge too.

CHAPTER 10

**_June 27th 1996 _**– Bellatrix Lestrange's body appears in the Ministry phone box.

**_June 28th 1996_** – Bellatrix's head is owled to Dumbledore. Salazar writes the _Decree Magic Bound_. Has Decree signed. Neville gets a (Whomping Willow) wand and Salazar gets a second one (Ash tree and Augury). Hears a strange voice in the Manor.

**_June 29th 1996_** – Snape attends the Order meeting. Is questioned by Dumbledore and Hermione. Dumbledore has sex with Hermione.

CHAPTER 11

**_June 1996_** –

– X – X – X –

Ok, I hope this helps. It will definitely help me make fewer mistakes. See you all next chapter than. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Mortuus Lingua

**Mortuus Lingua**

"dead language"

Ok, here is the language… It's actually rather simple when you have it in front of you… I won't post it until it's named, so I hope you could live with the translations for the last chapter.

**A** - s

**B** - k

**C** - d

**D** - r

**E** - b

**F** - x

**G** - g

**H** - y

**I** - l

**J** - e

**K** - m

**L** - v

**M** - j

**N** - c

**O** - p

**P** - h

**Q** - u

**R** - o

**S** - a

**T** - n

**U** - w

**V** - q

**W** - i

**X** - z

**Y** - f

**Z** - t

**, COMMA** - ? Question mark

**FULL STOP** - ! Exclamation mark

**EXCLAMATION MARK** - . Full stop

**? QUESTION MARK** - , Comma

Hope it helped… **BOLD** CAPITAL letters are the English alphabet.


	4. Danielle Morte: Art

Here is a picture of Danielle Morte (Belinda Ksr Xslny)…

Hope you like it. It's the outfit described in chapter 10… or its meant to be!!

http:// img . photobucket . com / albums / v475 / k155me / Danielle . jpg

or

http:// k155 – me . livejournal . com / 285217 . html

Hope you liked it… THANKS


	5. OC Characters

Here is an OC character list, if it helps. Most of these don't appear till CHAPTER 12, with the exception of Death and Time: Faith and Cupid who are in CHAPTER 11 briefly.

Pointing out the fact that I don't believe in Heaven or Hell, and understand if some of you don't. But its important to Thanatos' job, sorry!

_XXX_

THE COUNCIL OF THE REALM

**The Fates – Child, Woman, Crone**

The Child is about 5, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She threads the loom – the person's birth.

The woman is in her 30's with shorter blond hair and bright blue eyes. She weaves the thread – the person's lifespan.

The Crone is almost 100 with long white hair and watery blue eyes. She cuts the Thread – the person's death.

**Death – Thanatos**

He has long black hair that blows in an imaginary wind and black eyes that give Salazar the creeps. He is very pale and tall, and wears one long, black robe that is ruffled by the wind as well. He can disappear like the Cheshire Cat Alice in Wonderland. He looks to be around 40, but in reality is actually as old as the Earth, his first name was Lucifer the first Fallen Angel. He was reincarnated as Rowena Ravenclaw's son. He is the 1st Council Member.

_He is Death, he stands by and watches as people die so he can collect their souls and lead them to the River Styx or the Pearly Gates._

**Time – Danielle/Belinda**

She's wearing a long midnight blue dress, with a hem of white and white sleeves that were almost as long as the dress itself. The edge of the sleeves was hemmed in the same colour blue as the gown. The neckline of the dress exposed her collarbones fully, instead beginning over the shoulders and slanting diagonally down until they reached her bellybutton, exposing the middle of her chest and stomach. The hem of the dress and the white part of the sleeves had red letters sewn into the material. The red letters spelt the word, "Ksr Xslny" bad faithmal foi.

As Danielle, she had Malfoy blond hair and grey eyes, but NOW has black hair and grey eyes, and calls herself Belinda beautiful snake. She's supposed to be about 20, but she only looks 17, because she is dead. She is the 6th Council Member.

_She is the equivalent of the Ghost of Past, Present and Future. She is the one who is making Salazar see all those flashbacks._

**Faith – William**

He is a young boy of around 12 years old, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He dresses in old Victorian attire, including the socks and the small cap. He is actually 213 years old. He is the 4th Council Member.

_He is Faith, when you are sad or lost he appears, and by being there makes you feel better. His presence makes you believe the best will happen_.

**Hope – Micah**

She only looks 5 years old, she is actually more than 50. She carries a teddy bear, which is emerald green and almost as big as her. She wears a long white dress that is blood stained and has holes over it. She has curly blond hair to her shoulders and grey eyes. She was originally from Russia and sometimes speaks the language without realizing. She is the 5th Council Member.

_She is hope. When a spark of hope forms inside someone, she appears to fan the flames._

**Chance – Dylan**

He is about 20something with dark blue eyes and black hair. He speaks with an American accent. He is around 6ft and tanned. He usually wears a pair of jeans and a shirt, which he leaves unbuttoned. He has his belly button pierced. He is the latest Member of the Council: the 7th.

_If you make a mistake, he can offer a chance for you to fix things. He will not erase time but rather make a new path in your life, that will allow you to fix what you have done wrong, before it is too late. He is the Granter of Second Chances._

**The Judge – Iudex (judge, juror,) Latin**

He is around 7ft tall, and wears a blindfold at all times justice is blind. In one hand he carries a small set of gold weighing scales and in the other a red velvet pouch, containing one lump of coal and one feather. He has long red hair that reaches to mid back and two scars running down his cheeks from either side beneath the blindfold as if he was crying them. He is ageless, he was Fated son after the world began. He is the 2nd Council Member.

_He judges the souls of the Dead on a set of weighing scales. If the soul is white but lighter than a feather the person goes to Heaven. If the soul is black and heavier than a lump of coal they go to Hell. If a soul is grey they are weighed against the feather and the coal; if they are lighter than the coal but heavier than the feather they get reincarnated. The Judge tells Death where to deliver the dead souls._

**Love – Cupid/Carus (dear, beloved,) Latin**

He is a tall, thin man wearing nothing but a pair of white bicycle shorts. He carries the bow and arrows and has a pair of small fluffy wings growing from his shoulder blades, which he can use to actually fly. He has short, curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is in his 30's, but was born at the dawning of mankind. He is the 3rd Council Member.

_He is the God of Love. He carries a bow and set of golden arrows. The arrows contain a mild truth potion and when hit by them the person will admit feels for another person they have kept hidden. Sometimes, Cupid will make a mistake and hit someone who truly doesn't feel anything pleasant about their intended; and instead tells the other person how much they hate them. Thankfully Cupid carries one emergency silver arrow, which when it hits the person hit by the golden arrow stops the truth potion from working._

THE CREATURES

**The Vampire Prince**

Dacha Kale

_Kale: strong and manly in Hawaiian_

He is tall, and very pale with red eyes and waist length black hair, which he wears in a plait. He wears a blood red tunic and a black leather jacket and trousers, and a knife tucked through his belt. His is 236, but only looks 19 years old. He has white, almost ivory coloured fangs about 2 inches long when he is not feeding.

**The Alpha Werewolf**

Fenrir Greyback.

Around 6ft tall, with scruffy greying, brown hair and stubble around his chin. He has brown ? eyes and the tips of his fangs are visible, pressing into his lower lip when he smiles. He is Remus' Sire. Most usually seen in nothing but a pair of ripped and faded jeans.

**The Veela Lord**

Amnon Noelani

_Amnon: Faithful Noelani: Beauty from Heaven_

He is also tall, but thin. He has blond hair to his waist and ice blue eyes and flawless skin. Veela are extremely loyal to their own, and are often prey to Wizards who kidnap and sell Veela as Sex Toys because of their beauty. He wears a pair of white silk trousers and a cashmere sweater, along with a cloak that is made of spiders silk and trails along the ground when he walks. Lord Amnon is sometimes mistaken for a woman.

**The Tsar Azkaban**

Duscha Romanov

_Duscha: Russian – soulRomanov: imperial family of Russia up to 1917_

He is the first Dementor. The Dementors used to be human: a group of them were involved with a necromancy spell that went wrong and instead of restoring the soul of the dead, the spell obliterated the souls of the spell casters and kept them from dying. Without souls, they withered and decayed becoming Dementors as they are seen today. Afterwards, Dementors could be born as Dementors not Humans, if one of the old ones lay eggs that look like a spider's cocoon on or inside a living being, animal or human like preying mantas'.

Because he is the first Dementor and therefore the strongest he can change back into Human form. The more he feeds before he changes the longer he appears Human. He has violet eyes and black hair with streaks of silver through it. He used to be a Tsar of Russia before the spell, and now calls himself the Tsar of Azkaban. He is very bony and his skin is almost transparent, but there are no blue lines veins beneath the skin. He hates Communism, because it destroyed Imperial Russia.


	6. BR Time Line 1 to 7

– X – X – X –

CHAPTER 2

**_October 2nd 1993_** – Hermione begins to turn her back on Harry. She was raped and blames Harry (diary entry). Memory of Hermione being raped by a Polyjuiced Dumbledore.

**_December 20th 1993_ **– Hermione finds out about Ron being raped by Wormtail. (diary entry). Hermione fancies Sirius.

CHAPTER 3

**_June 15th 1996_** – Hermione plans to avenge Sirius' death (diary).

CHAPTER 1

**_August 29th 1996_** – Salazar speaks to Narcissa, Snape, Remus, Lucius and Draco. The Medi-Witch is scared of him. He explains why Duscha Kissed him. Goes to Malfoy Manor.

**_August 30th 1996 _**– Fudge gives Lucius, Voldemort and Severus Order of Merlin, first class. Eragon the Dragon swears to come to Salazar's aide should he be needed. Severus has reformed the School system and classes. Hermione breaks into her parent's house. She whore's herself out for money.

CHAPTER 2

**_August 31st 1996 _**- The elder Grangers think on Hermione, Jane reads her diary. Views a memory of Hermione being raped at 13 years. The Medi-Witch from St. Mungos speaks to the Daily Prophet. Rick Harvey is being paid with sex by Hermione to make Salazar look bad. Hermione knows Dumbledore is dead.

**_September 1st 1996_** – Salazar and Draco are made joint Head Boys. Luna and Ron are Prefects. Hermione and Harvey have sex and he publishes a bad article about Salazar. She sneaks into Hogwarts but it looks run down to her.

CHAPTER 3

**_September 1st 1996 _**– The Aurors are called but Hermione gets away before they arrive. She and Rick Harvey plan another article about Salazar. Danielle appears to talk to Voldemort and Lucius. The boys view their Consort suit.

**_September 2nd 1996_** – Rabastian Lestrange has his first Dark Arts lesson. Hermione finds a spell in Slytherin's Dark Arts book. Jane Granger reads Hermione's diary again.

**_September 3rd 1996_** – Salazar, Draco and Snape take seats on the Wizengamot. Hermione steals ingredients for her spell and potion.

CHAPTER 4

**_September 3rd 1996 _**– Remus goes to Diagon Alley, and meets Amelie (Mate of the Veela Lord). They sign adoption forms for Salazar. Severus and Remus have sex after getting engaged. Flitwick teaches about Muggle Repelling Charms. Salazar goes to the Realm.

**_September 4th 1996_** – Salazar comes back from the Realm, with Carus. Salazar and Carus go to Ancient Greece to borrow bonding robes from Zeus and Hera. Remus and Severus bond. The Crone gives Salazar nightmares. Eragon the Dragon King goes to visit Salazar.

CHAPTER 5

**_September 6th 1996_** – Thanatos appears when they are playing Chess. Salazar thinks he knows what Hermione is doing. Voldemort wants a baby. Harvey goes to a Necromancer when Hermione botches the spell.

**_September 12th 1996_** – The Dwarves agree to come out of hiding and join Salazar. Eragon sees Hogwarts.

**_September 13th 1996_** – Salazar and Draco have sex (Salazar bottoms).

CHAPTER 6

**_September 13th 1996_** -

Eragon lands at Hogwarts. Salazar takes him to the Chamber of Secrets. The Necromancer brings Sirius back. He goes to find Salazar. Other spirits escape from Death. James and Lily Potter dig themselves out of their grave and go looking for Salazar. Vernon Dursley kills the new owners of Number 4. Lily and James arrive at Hogwarts. Sirius arrives, followed by Time. Dwarves arrive at Hogwarts and Hogatar beheads Sirius. Salazar faints.

CHAPTER 7

**_September 13th 1996_** – Sirius' head reattaches. Salazar runs away with Sirius. Voldemort kills the Potters again. The Decree of Allegiance is edited. Lucius kills Vernon, again. Salazar tells Sirius about his depression. Sirius goes back through the Veil. Dumbledore kidnaps Salazar. Draco sets Dumbledore on fire and they take Salazar to St. Mungos.

**_September 20th 1996_** – Salazar wakes up in St Mungos. Hermione has been given the Kiss.

- X - **THE END** - X -

– X – X – X –

Ok, I hope this helps. It will definitely help me make fewer mistakes. See you all next chapter than. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
